


Heartbeat

by Dragon_Hybrid



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Agamemnon - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, But they are just mentioned, But they don’t really have a strong impact, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, F/M, It just happened, I’m sorry, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Other characters do appear, Out of Character, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles), like Chiron, no happy ending, not much, really out of character, there is some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hybrid/pseuds/Dragon_Hybrid
Summary: I met Pat when he was adopted by Chiron, I didn’t think too much about him, he wasn’t ugly... but he wasn’t really pretty ether. His big brown doe eyes would look everywhere but meet my gaze. My first impression of him was that of a coward.~He entwined our hands together. I did not need a verbal answer as that was enough.~That is how I finally understood everything....... How funny that a guy as fast as me could never be on time for the important things.~But fate is cruel.
Relationships: Achilles/Briseis | Hippodameia (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one day and it wouldn’t leave me alone, so I went and wrote this. I hope that you all enjoy it and please remember that the characters portrayed here are really occ. Just to be on the safe side, I will portray Briseis a bit negatively, keep that in mind. Sooo have a nice reading. (•.•)/

I lived near the mountains, in a big villa with my father. My mother, after the divorce, decided to leave and go back to her hometown but she still had a lot of influence in our household. Chiron, my private teacher all through elementary and middle school, lived a good forty minutes by car in a little cottage on the mountain.

I met Pat when he was adopted by Chiron, I didn’t think too much about him, he wasn’t ugly... but he wasn’t really pretty ether. His big brown doe eyes would look everywhere but meet my gaze. My first impression of him was that of a coward.

_How wrong had I been._

At first I didn’t remember his full name, it was too long, so he was just the boy or Pat. Because at that time he wasn’t worthy of me.

_It was the other way around but I came to understand that too late._

Everyone in our town knew of me and they would always try to grab my attention, some were successful some not. But I, who grew up being admired by everyone, didn’t like how this new boy would just walk pass me without a second glance.  
After some months of this nonchalant attitude towards me, I got annoyed. So I decided that I would make him notice me. 

I started with small steps, at first I tried angering him, I just wanted to see him react to me. Nothing more, nothing less. But it didn’t work out. Then I tried annoying him but that also didn’t do much.

Everything started changing during the last summer we had before entering high school. The air was so hot and humid that even breathing seemed taxing, let alone going outside. I was at Chirons lazing around on his sofa, eating figs and watching tv when suddenly Pat had barged through the front door, ran to the bathroom and back outside. 

Intrigued I had fallowed him. He was a pretty fast runner, I had to give it to him, but no one could beat me. I tailed him through a desolated mountain track and after ten minutes of running I arrived at a clearing. I had never seen something looking so beautiful and peaceful: green grass was growing everywhere, a small crystal blue lake positioned right in the center and next to it a big oak tree. I saw Pat just a little bit further from said tree, he was crouching next to something. When I got near him a saw that he was tending to a wounded dog. He had to be looking it after for some time because there were all kind of supplies near it. I think I managed to make some noise because he turned around to face me.

  
That was the first time that Patroclus met my gaze. He didn’t say anything, just went back at helping the animal. I stood there, looking at him and admiring how quickly and efficiently he worked. After finishing he got up, looked at me again and left. I was still standing there, staring at nothing in particular, lost in my thoughts, when I heard a bark. 

If after that day I had a dog, nobody had to now how I got it. I just did. And if Patroclus started looking at me more and more often, well, then that also was no ones business.

_Thinking about it, that was when I started falling in love, how did it all go wrong?_

After that summer we got closer, we would greet each other and sometimes eat together at lunch time. We did some small talk but at the end nothing really came out of it. 

Thats how our first year came to an end, at this point we were just acquaintances. But I wanted more.

_Maybe it was my greed and impatience that brought us apart, maybe not._

I started digging around, I just wanted to know more about him, found out he was from the system, came from an abusive family, got adopted by Chiron and now here he was. Getting information from town was way easier then getting it from Patroclus himself. But day after day I managed to get him to open up to me. And **I** just couldn’t not fall in love even more. We would hangout every day after school, I was never seen without Patroclus at my side and he would never stray from me. 

It was during the summer of our second year that I confessed, in the little clearing on the mountain. He looked at me, a blush spreading on his face, and then he entwined our hands together. I did not need a verbal answer as that was enough.

_We started off so beautifully..._

At the beginning of our first and last semester, a girl transferred to our school she was really pretty, not as Helen, nobody could beat her, but when she passed most guys would turn. Agamemnon was the first that tried to make her his. She didn’t appreciate it. She punched the guy and than gave him such a tongue-lashing that had him trembling.

Her name was Briseis and she made quick friends with Patroclus. They had met at the library and from their love of books a real friendship was born.

_Maybe not so real because at the end she is also guilty._

Being friends with **my** Patroclus meant that at some point I had to meet her; it was hate at first sight. We couldn’t even be in the same room for more than thirty seconds or we would be seen ripping each other throats out. After a nasty fight my lovely **boyfriend** had a talk with both of us and at the end we came to a mutual understanding. We would do everything to protect Patroclus. 

_That really worked out nicely..._

Being this our last year of Highschool, we needed to understand what our role would be in this world. I decided to study economics so one day I could take care of our family’s business; Briseis wished to become a preschool teacher and Patroclus wanted to persue his dream as a doctor. There was a tiny little problem, there was no med school in our town and so he had to leave. He promised that he would come and visit me as much as he could. And he did just that during his first year, he always tried to be here during the weekends and most holidays. And I would always be there, waiting for him. 

The second year also passed in a similar way but I started to bond more with Briseis. As we both were really lonely at that time.

It was during the third year that everything started going downhill. 

Patroclus didn’t visit as much as he did and I started feeling left out. But Briseis was always there with me so, it was way too easy really, how we fall in bed together. The morning after we did not speak about it but a mutual agreement was made.

When Patroclus came to visit I could not meet his warm gaze. 

_How the tables had turned._

I felt ashamed. But with time even this feeling went away. I ended up in bed with this wonderful women without thinking about it twice. Or I would have notice how the skin color was too dark and the eyes too slanted.

And so time went by. 

I did not rejoice anymore when Patroclus came, I started feeling annoyed whenever he would call me and so I started to ignore him and making up excuses on how I was not at home when the boy visited. I had forgotten about the hours that Pat spent driving or how tired he was.

And so a year came and went. 

I did not notice how Patroclus eyes got dimmer and dimmer because even if he was naive it did not mean that he was stupid. He was always too perceptive about everything and everyone. Once when Pat came to visit, Briseis had invited me to the cinema. And because I didn’t want our act to crumble I invited the boy. 

_I was too lost in this moment to notice that everything had been broken a long time ago_.

  


Pat refused, saying that he was too tired. I did not look into it, I didn’t really care particularly about his rejection, feeling more relieved then anything. As I turned around to write my answer on the phone I never glanced behind my shoulders. Maybe if I had I would have seen that those keen brown eyes had noticed the different exclamation marks and the hearts.

During that same summer he wanted to celebrate one of our anniversary, it was our ninth, not that I could remember at that time. Pat wanted to go hiking and have a picnic but I ditched him saying that I was sick 

_I later found out about the ring hidden in the basket, but it was already too late._

Soon after that I heard from Briseis that Pat refused to talk to her. At that time I just thought that my boyfriend was just being an asshole.

It was during a long weekend that we made a mistake, I hadn’t receive a notice from him, so I just assumed that he wouldn’t come. So I invited Briseis over to my house. We got handsy at some point while watching a movie. We kissed, the door creaked, Patroclus ran, we continued. 

Everything came to a stop during the harsh winter of the same year. 

_I never stopped loving him, I just got bored of waiting, but deep down I knew I was afraid, afraid of loosing him._

Before the Christmas holidays I had had a fight with Agamemnon. That guy still wanted Briseis and called me a cheater, at that an unpleasant feeling came over me but I ignored it.

_Deep down I knew that the bastard was right but my pride got hurt. I just didn’t want to admit that what I had done was wrong._

So when Pat finally came I sent him away, I didn’t want to face him because I knew that I would have a break down. So he left on the verge of tears and promising me that if I ever wanted to talk to him he would be there for me, waiting at Chiron’s home. 

_He never made it._

After this fight I called my little dirty secret, because at the end it was really just this, and we spent that night together, at least we tried. At around 4am I got a call from Odysseus, an older guy with whom I had made a strange friendship and that worked at the alpine rescue center. I do not remember the whole conversation, just the feeling of my whole world crumbling. I was told how an avalanche had happened on the streets and how Patroclus was involved. They had found his car down the ravin with him impaled on a thick branch, for some miracle, if you want to call it that, he was still breathing. But right now he was in critical conditions at the hospital. The call had ended without me really noticing it. I sat there on my bed without processing fully what had happened.

And then someone stirred next to me and everything became crystal clear. 

I wasn’t perfect, far from it, I had cheated on my boyfriend, made him doubt himself and abandoned him for a fling.

_Because at the end it was only this._

That is how I finally understood everything. I had jumped out of bed and rushed to the toilet to throw up what remained of my dinner. Briseis was at my side in less then a minute but I pushed her away not wanting her near. Then without a second glance at the women in the house, I ran to the car. How funny that a guy as fast as me could never be on time for the important things.

I arrived at the hospital in record time and when I barged in I saw Penelope, Odysseus wife, at the front desk. She understood right away and told me the room. 133 ICU, third floor, corridor on the right, third room on the left. She told me to not get my hopes up. It is highly unlikely that he might survive, he had lost too much blood from his wound and that hypothermia did not really help him. I did not care. I bolted up the stairs, three by three. And when i finally entered the room everything came crashing down. He was soo pale and tubes were everywhere, the only reassurance that he was still alive was coming from the soft **_beep_ , _beep_ , _beep_** of the heart monitor. I reached forward and collapsed near his bed, taking my beloved’s hand and sobbed. I did not care about the others, I did not care about everything else, I just wanted Patroclus back and I would give everything to have him alive in my arms. 

But it was too late and I knew it. And so, I begged for the first time in my life, I begged and prayed. Prayed for forgiveness, whose I did not know, begged every god out there to save my love’s life and I begged Patroclus to remain with me because at the end what was I without my heart.

I told him how I loved everything about him “I love this and this and this and please, please don’t leave me”.

But fate is cruel. I did not notice how a loud shrill had filled the room. 

And at that moment, a heart stopped beating and one shattered.

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I know that Achilles would never do this, he is just a big angry puppy that follows Patroclus everywhere;  
> 2) I really like Briseis, but here she is portrayed a bit negatively, so keep that in mind;  
> 3) English is not my first language, so I’m sorry about all the errors (^.^`)  
> 4) I will repeat that the characters are occ;  
> 5) Constructive Criticism is really accepted; destructive not so much  
> 6) This is my first fan fiction, but I’m not sure if it really matters.  
> 7) I’m really not sure if to do a Patroclus POV, the idea kept popping in my head while writing this, but it is really just an idea, it all depends on how the this little chapter will do.
> 
> I hoped that you enjoyed this as much as I did while writing it. (^.^)/


End file.
